Gone Too Soon
by Dana M. Jones
Summary: Inspired by Gone too Soon, by Chris Daughtry.


Disclaimer. I do NOT own anything in this story. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling and the Song by Chris Daughtry.

Be Kind. I haven't written a story in 3 years, and this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction.

Thanks, Dana.

September 1981

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You daughter didn't make it." The Medi-Witch said bowing her head. No one in the room moved. James couldn't breathe. Lily on her bed cried. 14 month old Harry sat in the arms of his godfather Sirius Black as tears fell down the mans face. "No sissy?" Harry asked, climbing down off his godfathers lap and waddled to his mom's bed. She leaned over and picked up her son and held him as she wept. "No baby. No sissy." She whispered. Harry was confused. His sister was just in his mummy's tummy. Where did she go. "But, she was here. Where she go? Where sissy mama? I want sissy! SISSY!" Harry cried brokenheartedly. This broke the hearts of everyone. Remus Lupin had just arrived in the room to hear his cub cry out. Seeing everyone in the room crying in pain instead of love he realized what happened. His goddaughter didn't survive the birth. Sirius looked over and saw Remus immediately standing and grabbing his friend in an embrace. "I'm sorry Moony. I'm sorry." Sirius whispered in Moony's ear.

A month passed since the Potter's buried their daughter, before another tragedy struck taking the life of Lily and James Potter. Leaving their son an orphan. Sirius Black arrested for their betrayal and the murder of 12 muggles and his friend Peter Pettigrew. Harry was taken to live with his muggle Aunt and Uncle on his mother's side. Remus Lupin was alone. He lost everything in one month. Everything good in his life was gone. Packing up what he could of the Potter's home that survived the encounter of Lord Voldemort, he sealed it away in his attic of the cabin he lived in far from people. Hoping to save it for Harry when the boy was older.

Years Passed and Harry grew up, going to Hogwarts when he reached 11 years old. His first year was strange. Saving the Sorcerer's Stone from a Voldemort possessed Professor, seeing a 3-headed dog named Fluffy. Learning about Magic, and making friends, as well as enemies. His second year was more event full then the first, flying a car to Hogwarts and crashing it into a tree that hits back. Hearing voices that no one else could hear. Suffering through a class with a dunderhead for a teacher. Learning he was a parseltounge and being called the Heir of Slytherin. The opening of the Chamber of Secrets. Petrified students, and poly juice potion. Saving his best friends little sister from a giant basilisk and a 50 year old memory of Lord Voldemort encased in a diary. Giant spiders and house elves. Year three was slightly calmer. But only slightly. A mass murder named Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. A competent professor named Remus Lupin taught Defense against the Dark Arts. Learned the mass murdered was his godfather. Was given a map of the school that insulted Snape. Learning about his families history with Black. Rode on a hippogriff. Learned the Patronus Charm that warded off the guards of Azkaban known as Dementors that were placed around Hogwarts to protect them from Black. Discovering Sirius was innocent and Remus was a werewolf. Time travel and saving lives. Fourth Year, Harry was involved in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Battling Dragons, mer-people, a deadly maze and the Resurrection of Lord Voldemort and the death of a classmate. Fifth Year, he had to try to learn Occulemcy to try and keep Voldemort out of his head. Dreamed that Voldemort was attacking Arthur Weasley at the ministry. Saved his life. Spent Christmas with Sirius. Had a Ministry appointed DADA teacher who refused to teach practical magic. Created a hands on defense class in secret called Dumbledore's Army. Had a dream Sirius was being tortured at the ministry and went to save him with 5 classmates. Was nearly killed. Was saved as multiple members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived and saved them all. Sirius was pushed into the Veil, dying instantly. Sixth Year, Snape took over DADA and a old professor took over teaching Potions. Learned about Horcruxes and tried to help Dumbledore find some. Watched Snape as he killed Dumbledore. Tried to kill Snape. Year Seven was spent away from Hogwarts hunting Horcruxes since Snape became Headmaster. Found and Destroyed the locket horcrux, nagini the snake horcrux, Ravenclaws diadem, and hufflepuff's cup. Lord Voldemort killed the horcrux that was attached to the scar on his forehead. With all the Horcruxes gone he was finally able to destroy Voldemort. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin made him Godfather to their son Teddy Lupin. They were killed at the battle of Hogwarts along with many others including Fred Weasley.

He married Ginny Weasley and later had two children, two sons. James Sirius Black, Albus Severus Potter. Both of which were safe at Hogwarts, under the Headmistress Minevra McGonagall. An owl arrived for Harry at the Auror's office in the Ministry. His wife had gone into labor. Leaving for St. Mungos immediately he arrived in time for his wife to give birth. He was to have a daughter. The baby was born and the Medi-witch took her immediately to be cleaned. The Witch came back soon after with a sad facial expression. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Potter. You daughter didn't make it." The Medi-Witch said bowing her head. "What?" Harry asked. Ginny was crying. "Your daughter's heart failed. We weren't able to save her. I'm sorry."

A month passed since that moment. Harry and Ginny buried their daughter. Their sons were taking it hard. But Harry took it the worst. His baby girl was gone.

September 2012

A year went by and on the day that would have been his daughter's first birthday, Harry sat at her grave long after his family went home. He cried and began singing.

**_today could've been the day_**  
><strong><em>that you blow out your candles<em>**  
><strong><em>make a wish as you close your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>today could've been the day<em>**  
><strong><em>everybody was laughin'<em>**  
><strong><em>instead i just sit here and cry<em>**

**_who would you be?_**  
><strong><em>what would you look like<em>**  
><strong><em>when you looked at me for the very first time?<em>**  
><strong><em>today could've been the next day of the rest of your life<em>**

**_not a day goes by that i don't think of you_**  
><strong><em>i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose<em>**  
><strong><em>such a ray of light we never knew<em>**  
><strong><em>gone too soon, yeah<em>**

**_would you have been president?_**  
><strong><em>or a painter, an author or sing like your mother<em>**  
><strong><em>one thing is evident<em>**  
><strong><em>would've given all i had<em>**  
><strong><em>would've loved ya like no other<em>**

**_who would you be?_**  
><strong><em>what would you look like?<em>**  
><strong><em>would you have my smile and her eyes?<em>**  
><strong><em>today could've been the next day of the rest of your life<em>**

**_not a day goes by that i don't think of you_**  
><strong><em>i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose<em>**  
><strong><em>such a ray of light we never knew<em>**  
><strong><em>gone too soon, yeah<em>**

**_not a day goes by, oh_**  
><strong><em>i'm always asking why, oh<em>**

**_not a day goes by that i don't think of you_**  
><strong><em>i'm always asking why this crazy world had to lose<em>**  
><strong><em>such a beautiful life we never knew<em>**  
><strong><em>gone too soon<em>**  
><strong><em>you were gone too soon, yeah<em>**

**_and not a day goes by_**  
><strong><em>that i don't think of you<em>**

Harry stood up and walked over to his daughter's headstone. She was buried next to his parents and sister, as well as his godfather, Remus and his wife. And even Severus Snape. It appeared that everyone he loved was buried before him. He had contemplated suicide multiple times. But he could never bring himself to do it. To end his life and join them, but leave his wife and sons. He couldn't be that selfish. It just wasn't in him. He looked up to the sky and smiled with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry. But you guys are just going to have to wait for me to be an old man. I love you all. Take care of Lily for me Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus. I'll take care of Teddy, and my sons." He turned away and left the graveyard, to head home to his wife and sons. A rainbow appears over the graves. They would wait.

The End. How did I do? I know the date's may not be accurate and I made Lily's birth extremely later than it was supposed to be. But that's just how I wanted to do it. This was all from memory.


End file.
